Everything Is Fine
by AquaticMoose
Summary: Childhood memories are so nostalgic; happiness must be brought from them, right?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello~! Well, this is just going to be a short little threeshot that ScarletCelest won over on dA :3 I wasn't really sure if I should put it here, but I got bored so I decided to XD_

* * *

**Chapter I**

The automatic door to the hospital opened for Gilbert as soon as he stepped on the same hidden sensor like any other day.

One of the three secretaries, who was simply sitting at the shared, spacious, circular desk, typing away at the keyboard in front of her, greeted him cheerily. "Hello Mr. Beilschmidt!"

"Hello Ms. Vargas." Gilbert slightly smiled, quickly waving at her as he walked by.

He took the same route as usual; down the left alcove, up the flight of stairs, a short walk along the left hallway, and finally the arrival at the room numbered 71 in the Oncology ward. Briefly, he tapped the door with his knuckles and gingerly walked in.

"Gilbert, you came!" Matthew beamed, his sunken face and bandana covered scalp contrasting his bright expression melancholically.

Gilbert closed the door behind him, "Of course Mattie, the awesome me comes every day! And you know nothing can stop awesomeness!" He gave a stereotypical superhero pose at the foot of the bed, earning himself a wheezed chuckle from the Canadian.

"You act like a little kid sometimes, you know?" Matthew said. Giving Gilbert a sweet smile, he grabbed the framed picture on top of the oak nightstand beside his bed. "Heh, I remember when we were—" A hoarse cough erupted from his throat. "Excuse me," He quietly added before he resumed his previous sentence. "—that small..."

"You okay Mattie? That sounded even worse than yesterday." Gilbert's eyebrows knit together and his eyes widened in concern as he became more serious.

Matthew glanced up from the picture and into Gilbert's crimson eyes. "I'm fine; the doctor said I'm high on the list." He gave a brief, loving smile.

Gilbert headed over to the drab armchair on Matthew's other side. "Okay..." Gilbert trailed on, then started blurting out random things that had happened since he last saw him yesterday. The Chinese place messing up his order, how Ludwig yelled at him for leaving the case of beer out on the counter, the drunk call Lovino gave him at two in the morning; things like that that put an amused smile on Matthew's sickly pale face

"Gilbert?" Matthew interrupted in the middle of one of Gilbert's 'adventures', which he never did. Well, interrupt in general that is. A befuddled expression grew on his face as he nibbled on the inside of his lip.

"Eh? What's up Mattie?" Gilbert asked, raising a brow at his strange behavior.

"Why do you come see me every day?"

Silence enveloped the room.

Gilbert truly didn't expect him to ever ask that, despite the three or four months he had been visiting him daily. "Uh..um...what?" He shook his head, "What'd ya just ask?"

"Why do you come see me every day?" Matthew repeated in the same way and tone as before.

"Well...you're almost as awesome as me! We're best friends!" At the last two words he nudged Matthew's shoulder with his elbow. "We always have been!" At the end of his answer, even though he kept his own cheery demeanor about him, his heart broke into thousands of tiny pieces inside, never to be seen again. How could he just say that so casually...? He had deeper feelings for the dying man, so...so why couldn't he just say them aloud? Why was he such a coward?

"Oh...okay." Matthew accepted the explanation somewhat reluctantly, but nevertheless did.

"Yeah! I still remember when we played together when we were kids ya know." Gilbert smiled widely as his eyes crinkled together.

"Me too." Matthew added, hugging the picture frame to his own weak frame tightly, but not enough to damage it.

"Oi, is that a pic from back then?" Gilbert asked, leaning over excessively to try and sneak a peek.

At that cue, Matthew held it even tighter so that there wasn't the slightest chance of him seeing even a mere corner.

"Oiiiiii! Matttiiiieeee!" Gilbert whined and pawed at the frame childishly. "Come onnnnn! I wanna seeee!" After saying that he pouted, sticking his lips out as if he were a fish.

"Well it is _mine_ after all~" Matthew teased.

"Awwww! Come oonn! For ol' time's sake?" Gilbert puppy dog eyed the bedridden man innocently.

"N. O. P. E." He spelled out, poking his immature friend's nose and leaving an opening for said immature friend to grab at.

And of course, as his nose was being poked, Gilbert snatched the frame away. "Kesese~ I got it!" He exclaimed as he held it above his head triumphantly.

"Gilbert!" Matthew weakly whined, "That's mine!"

"Not anymore~!" Gilbert stuck out his tongue and mocked him, "It's _mine!_"

"Gilbert, please!" Matthew begged in a coarser voice, most likely from talking too loudly for his lungs to handle.

Gilbert looked down at him, and immediately saddened. "Okay Mattie..." He slowly handed the picture back to Matthew.

"Thank you." Matthew responded, leaving it so that the top was facing down on his blanket covered lap. He was about to say something else, but once more a cough emerged from his unsuspecting mouth and forced him to cease speaking.

He looked at Matthew worriedly, "You really don't sound good Mattie..."

Matthew cleared his throat, "I'm fine Gilbert. I already told you I'm high on the list."

Gilbert didn't want to fight with his longtime friend —he really shouldn't talk any more than he was supposed to—, so instead he let his mind wander. Back to the time where everything was carefree and happy, back when they first met.

"Hey Mattie?"

"Yeah Gilbert?" Matthew asked, blinking his eyes a few times and tilting his head slightly.

"Do you still remember when we first met too?"

* * *

_Okay...I'll admit it: This isn't really my best at ALL...I mean it's okay, but if I had more time to thoroughly edit it (I felt as if I kept her waiting way too long) this would've probably been better...or at least to me ^_^"_

_Hopefully you guys like it so far though~!_


	2. Chapter 2

_HOLY HELL THIS THING WAS FRUKING SHIT TO WRITE D:! It took FOREVER DDDX_

_...And to add insult to injury, it sucks._..._OTL..._

_You can't change my opinion at all with this one guys...you know it is in many ways :iconcryforeverplz:_

_I'm SOOOO sorry all my stories are being put off D:! I'm uber...UBER...busy with everything at school, and to top that off, I'm going to a drill meet this weekend so I have even less time for stuff ;w;_

_NYEH! I need to stop ranting DX I'm sorry . I hope you guys somehow like it though ;u;_

_Oh yeah! On a good note my birthday is next week XD?_

* * *

**Chapter II**

Matthew closed his eyes and leaned back so that his upper body was flush against the inclined bed, "Of course." He said as memories came back into his mind, even ones he didn't expect.

* * *

_Matthew sat on the swing without a care in the world; his father was out somewhere with his brother and his mother was at home, most likely forgetting about him as she blabbered on and on to her little gossip club, so no one was or would be there to bother him. Most would consider his life pretty lonely and sad right off the bat by just hearing that, but he knew it wasn't. As long as this park stood, he would be happy. His sanctuary was here, and always would be._

_Casually swinging on one of the two swings attached to the single swing set, he stared up at the sky distantly. He was a pretty average eight year old except for one thing really, his lack of friends. Yes his brother had many who happened to come over often, but he himself had none. A slight part of his subconscious willed him to go to a more public park at take a shot at making some, but then conscious beat the idea away with the gradual realization of his shyness._

_"Maybe Mommy will pick me up soon..." Matthew trailed on, "I hope she does..." He muttered, finishing the sentence._

_"Why?" An albino looking boy, around the same age as Matthew, stared at him, his pale hair swaying slightly in the mild breeze. He was standing just a few feet away, hands in jacket pockets, and blinking in confusion._

_Matthew slid from his seat partially and dug his heels into the gravel, successfully bringing the swing to a halt. "W...why are you here?" He stuttered, alarmed by the suddenness of the boy appearing; it was rare that there would ever be another person here._

_"Nyeh, the awesome me got bored." The other boy shrugged, burying his hands deeper into his pockets. "So who are you?"_

_Matthew eyed the boy suspiciously, "Who are you? I come here every day and I've never seen you..."_

_"I asked my question first~!" The boy stuck his tongue out and scrunched his eyes together playfully._

_"...Matthew." Matthew mumbled._

_"Eh? I didn't here you." The albino boy stepped forward with one hand cupped around left ear, now only about one or two feet away from the Canadian boy._

_"My name is Matthew!" The Canadian yelled, but instead of coming out loud as he expected, it came out like a strained screech._

_"Ahhh, Matthew! Now I know for later! Keseseseee~" He twirled around on his heel in an intentionally annoying way._

_"What's yours?" Matthew asked; his voice straining to stay on an even tone._

_"Matthew! Matthew honey, you need to come home for lunch!" Matthew's mother stepped out of her minivan by the other side of the park, pointing at her watch impatiently as she trudged over to him._

_"Eh, looks like pure awesomeness has overstayed it's welcome. See ya some other time Mattie!" The boy ran off in the direction of a man in his late 30s walking with and holding a small, blonde child's hand._

_"W..wait! You never answered me!" Matthew called after._

_"Gilbert!" He called back, flashing him a quick smile and dashing off the remaining feet to his own, supposed, family._

* * *

_The next day, Matthew went back to the park like usual. The only difference this time was that he actually had a reason to; he wanted to see the "quirky" boy again. While he walked over to the swing, he heard the crunching of gravel under someone's feet. And not just his, but another pair as well._

_"Hey! You're back Matthew!" Gilbert tackled Matthew to the ground the second he laid eyes on him._

_"Eh?!" The Canadian exclaimed and flailed in the boys tight hug._

_Gilbert pulled the two of them back up onto their feet, "Kesese~!" He quickly let go of Matthew and poised his hands on his hips with a smirk._

_"Eh he he..." Matthew nervously laughed, inching away from him. "Well, it was nice meeting you..."_

_"Waiiiit! You need to go on the slide!" Gilbert pouted, grabbing Matthew's arm stubbornly._

_"O..Okay!" Matthew frantically answered; partially out of fear, and partially out of curiosity._

* * *

_"Happy birthday Mattie!" Gilbert exclaimed, quickly handing him the white teddy bear from behind him._

_"You got me a present?" Matthew looked at his new friend with a huge amount of surprise in his lavender eyes._

_"Of course! Why else would I?"_

* * *

"Hey, you still with me?" Gilbert nervously chuckled and lightly elbowed Matthew, causing him to flutter his eyes open.

"E..eh?" Matthew rubbed the drowsiness off his face.

"Oh nothing." Gilbert replied, patting Matthew's head.

"Wh..what are y—"

A knock came from the other side of the door. "Mr. Williams? Can I come in please?" A voice asked.

"S..sure." Matthew answered, still confused over what Gilbert did.

"Oh hello there Mr. Beilschmidt!" The male doctor clutched a clipboard to his chest and adjusted his glasses, giving a girly wave to Gilbert.

"Hey Tino." Gilbert informally replied, waving once.

"Well I have some really good news for you two!" Tino smiled brightly, remembering to now close the door.

"What is it?" Matthew asked, even more confused.

"Well you remember the transplant list you're on right?"

Gilbert gave Tino a sarcastically clueless expression, but before he could speak, Matthew spoke up. "Yes...what about it?"

"You're up next! Well, after another person actually, but still!" Tino rolled himself back and forth on his heels. "That means you can go outside somewhere on the hospital grounds for a little while today! Isn't that great?" He beamed, sounding as upbeat as possible.

The two childhood friends were taken aback, blinking in surprise and shock.

A deep hacking sound came from Matthew's throat, being silenced in his elbow. "A..anywhere?" Matthew wheezed in happiness.

"Yep~! As long as you're on hospital grounds!" Tino smiled.

"Does that mean I can go on the playground?"

* * *

_"I'm sorry son, but this playground is meant for the hospital there." The man, a fairly average one in a construction worker's uniform, sadly told Matthew, pointing at the partially constructed hospital on the lot over._

_"Does that mean I can't come here anymore...?" Matthew, about twelve years old now, asked, his eyes tearing up slightly as he clutched his teddy bear in his hands tighter._

_"Yes; I'm very sorry. You have to go to the one over by A—" Before the man could finish his sentence, Matthew sprinted away from, running past a confused Gilbert in the process._

* * *

"Y..yes." Tino awkwardly smiled, unsure of how to properly answer that question.

Matthew slightly jumped in his bed out of pure happiness; he was completely elated.

"Can he today?" Gilbert asked the doctor.

Matthew raised an eyebrow, Why did he ask...?

"Mhm." He nodded once, "Right now if he wanted to actually."

"Please?" Matthew, somewhat desperately, yet mostly excitedly, begged.

"Of course! Just give us a short while please." Tino gave a slight bow and walked out of the room.

Soon afterward —about thirty minutes give or take— two males and a female nurse came into the room to prepare him for the trip downstairs. They brought with them a wheelchair with holders on the back of it to properly hold the IVs and such, and proceeded to moving and hooking him up to everything. Wheeling him out of the room was Gilbert, unusually fidgety and nervous. The female nurse who was escorting them around noticed it, but said nothing. Matthew on the other hand chose to speak up.

"What's wrong Gilbert?" Matthew inclined his head back to look up into his favorite crimson eyes.

"Nothing! Why would anything be wrong with me? I'm too awesome!" Gilbert answered, letting go of the wheelchair with one hand and poking Matthew's nose.

"Okay..." Matthew lowered his head and focused on the elevator ahead.

The three of them descended the single story and walked —well in Matthew's case rolled— out through the front door, gaining a strange look from a child and her mother as they did so. Unknowingly to Matthew though, Gilbert gave the two a hostile, dirty look which caused them to hurry along their way down the sidewalk.

"How does the fresh air feel sir?" The nurse smiled, poking her head around the two.

"Nice...really nice, thank you." Matthew smiled, closing his eyes to absorb the serenity around him.

She nodded and quietly stepped back to her place four or so steps behind the two.

"Do you want to go on the swing?" Gilbert asked, causing Matthew to open his eyes once more.

"Eh? Oh!" When he did open his eyes, before him was the swing set they always seemed to be around when it was allowed. To be precise, they were literally in front of the swing.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"Wait wha—?" Gilbert picked up Matthew, bridal style, and placed him on it; his cords and such narrowly letting him.

"Kesese!" He grinned, placing his hands on his hips as he did before when they were kids.

Matthew was terrified at being on the swing —he hadn't expected it in the least bit—, but nevertheless kept his balance. "Th..thank you I think." Matthew chuckled, merrily swaying his legs back and forth.

Gilbert sat on the other swing a foot away, "I knew you'd want to! I'm just that awesome~" He joked, grinning even broader than earlier and overdramatically swinging.

Or at least until something fell out of his pocket.

They both stopped everything they were doing and stared; it was a small, velvety looking box.

"Um...I can explain..." Gilbert rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and tried to smile.

Matthew covered his mouth and quietly giggled, "It's okay, chéri."

* * *

_[1] Chéri - Love, Dear, Etc._

___Hej då!_


End file.
